


Euphoria

by MsMaXimus



Series: Ectasy |Haikyuu Fics| [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Blindfolds, Breeding, Choking, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Filthy, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaXimus/pseuds/MsMaXimus
Summary: Atsumu and his partner have some fun. Nothing beats a night of depravity like blindfolds, biting, and being an absolute tease.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Ectasy |Haikyuu Fics| [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided I’m just going to make a collection of Smuts, and turn them into individual post but connected by series. 
> 
> Enjoy you horny fucks 😏 I see you. 
> 
> I may put out a request page. Not sure, I’m torn on it tbh. If that’s something y’all would be interested in. Let a girl know.

_**TW:** Biting, Sensory Deprivation, Choking, Breeding, Edge play, _

**_Miya Atsumu_ **

“Ya remember the signals?” He asked her holding the blindfold in his hands. Atsumu stood there completely bare-chested revealing every ounce of his athletic build. She could make out every curve and bump of his abs, which was completely distracting her. It didn’t help the arrogant smirk he had on his face when he noticed where her eyes were focused. 

She bit her lip taking her time in moving her focus up his body to meet his eyes. She was making sure to take in every detail before her eyes before he blacked out her sight and he was patient enough to allow it. How she ended up with this Adonis of a man she’ll forever question, but she would not complain one bit. Sure he had his moments when she wanted to beat the attitude out of him, but when they were in the comfort of their shared apartment she didn’t mind the things he did to her. 

****

“Yea..” She paused, shifting her body to get slightly from where she laid on the bed her hair billowing out around her, nothing on but the lace set that barely covered anything. A gift he had given her on his birthday, a gift for himself he had joked but she didn’t complain, not with the way he would pleasure her body whenever she chose to wear it now. “Two taps you’re asking for my color. Three taps for understood, four to repeat.” 

****

This was their system on days they went into sensory play but like any good man, he always made sure to verify with her before they began the fun. 

****

“Good girl,” He cooed leaning over her body securing the black fabric of the blindfold of her eyes with a kiss to her lips. She could hear him move away from her and the shuffling of his pants as he grabbed something else she assumed to be the earplugs. Her assumption was confirmed when he skillfully placed the plugs in her ears cutting off her ability to hear anything.  **_  
_ **

The loss of her sight and hearing spiked her heart rate, not in a form of panic, but in anticipation. She felt him tap twice on her hip once he had secured the plugs in her ears. It was a precaution and the concern behind the action filled her heart. 

****

“Green.” She spoke out even though she couldn’t really hear herself talk. With every passing second without his touch, she made sure to keep her breathing even. She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea and stop. 

****

The bed dipped by her legs and she became hyperaware of the heat that hovered over her body. She could feel his breath gracing her face as he floated above her face with his own. She could almost visualize what he was doing. He was no doubt raking his eyes down her body devouring her with his hungry gaze. The thought of his heated look she loved so much had her squeezing her legs together with need. He hadn’t even touched her and her arousal was spiking. 

****

His talented hand cupped the side of her face, shifting it to where he wanted. She felt the touch of his lips against her own as his hand moved to hold her chin in his tight grasp. The bed dipped more with his weight and the area beside her head pushed down from the weight of his hand. She could tell by the slight increase in heat that his body was centimeters from touching hers and it drove her insane. 

****

Their lips pressed together with each second only increasing the need. Soft mewls left her between his dominating kisses. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and the subtle smirk she could fill told her everything. He was going to drag this out as long as he could until she was a begging mess beneath him. 

****

He shoved her head back into the bed she hadn’t realized she had lifted to get closer to his lips. The harsh action ended with his hand around her neck even though he wasn’t putting any pressure there. One of his muscular thighs forced itself between her legs opening them up for him. All this was happening as his mouth moved down the column of her neck to her shoulder. He lightly grazed his teeth across the skin of her collarbone. The action sending chills down her spine. 

****

The sudden pain that coursed through her body caused her to arch her back moaning in through the pain that turned to pleasure as he bit down on her shoulder. The hand that had once been resting on the bed beside her head was now moving to her back the result was a snap of her bra coming undone. A clear sign that he had perfect this action over time. 

He kissed the red mark he left on her shoulder as he removed her lacy garment from her body allowing him free access to her bare chest. He nudged her legs further apart as he settled himself between them and she could feel the lack of clothing that once covered his thighs. His pants had been removed and the soft fabric that remained told her that he had only left his boxers on. 

The way he rolled his hips against her core while he kissed and nipped down her chest was heaven. She could feel just how hard he was for her and she licked her lips thinking of all the things he could do to her with it. His talented mouth that never seemed to stop moving engulfed her nipple, the other not to be neglected, was flicked by his finger before he pinched the nipple pulling slightly. 

She didn’t realize it until it was much too late that he was simply distracting her from his other hand that had slipped beneath the fabric of her underwear. The tips of his fingers grazed the wet lips. Her mouth opened as a noise of need escaped her lips. It was in these moments she hated not having her sight or hearing because her other senses heightened. Atsumu of course knew this, he knew that every touch, every caress, felt twenty times more pleasurable for her and he was going to exploit it. 

He didn’t give her a second to prepare as he pushed two fingers into her waiting hole. She could feel her own walls clenching around his fingers. The feeling of being filled was nice, but it was not the feeling she craved. She was beginning to crave his cock inside of her, especially when his fingers immediately pinpointed the spongey spot inside of her that had her toes curling. Her legs snapped up around his waist, her head tilted back completely exposing her neck, her hands coming up to grip his biceps with the pleasure coursing through her veins. 

“‘Tsumu,” His name left her mouth breathlessly, and even though she couldn’t hear him she felt him chuckle against her body. He bit down on her nipple at the same time he increased the speed of his fingers and brought his thumb to rub against her clit. 

He wasn’t wasting time in getting her to reach the peak of her pleasure. He had enough experience with her body that he knew exactly what to do to get her there in minutes. He no longer had to guess what she wanted, no, he played her body like a master. She was so close the coil in her abdomen was ready to snap just a couple more seconds and she’d be cumming all over his gifted fingers. 

But the pleasure was ripped away from her faster than she could comprehend. The sudden loss of his fingers just as she was about to dive off the edge had her scream through clenched teeth as she slammed her fist onto the bed. She had given in entirely to his touch the feeling of him heightened beyond compare. The son of a bitch knew all of this and wanted to take the sweet release from her. 

She felt him kiss her neck reminding her that he was still there above her and then the two taps against her hips. He wasn’t completely oblivious to his actions. 

“Green,” She croaked out her throat felt dry. “You’re an ass, but green.” Again she felt the vibrations of his chuckle through her body as he pulled away from her. The loss of his heat from around her and the jolt of the bed as his weight lifted from it put her on alert. 

When she felt the tug of her underwear down her legs, she got the idea and quickly lifted her hips to allow him to slide the clothing off her legs without ripping them. He would never do that to them but if they were any other pair she knew for a fact he wouldn’t hesitate to rip them from her body. 

Her body was flipped onto her stomach like a rag doll, his large hand gripping her ankle and dragging her lower half to hang off the side of the bed. The moment she felt his firm thighs pressed against hers she found purchase for her feet on the floor of the bedroom. Her fingers clenched around the comforter of their bed in anticipation. Atsumu kicked her feet apart slightly she felt his grip on her hips with one hand and judging from the way the head of his cock brushed against her slick he was using the other to guide himself. 

She pushed her hips back in hopes of feeling his amazing cock parting her folds however, Atsumu seemed to have anticipated this and gripped her hips with his one hand hard enough to keep her from moving. She groaned out her annoyance pouting over her shoulder even though she couldn’t see him. 

“P-Please..’Tsumu.” Right now she was internally glad she couldn’t really hear herself. “Need you inside.” He had already tortured her enough.

Three taps on her hips were all the warning she got before she was stuffed full. The moan that escaped her lips could probably put a porn star to shame. He didn’t wait for her to adjust, he knew she loved the slight pain that came with the first few minutes of him stretching her out. He snapped his hips forward with a hard and precise thrust. 

The hand that wasn’t gripping her hip for leverage ghosted up her spine before combing into her hair and pulling her head back causing her back to arch more than it already was. The new angle instantly had her cumming, normally it wouldn’t but with her senses being on overdrive she knew she would be cumming more than normal. She felt her walls clenching around him but he wasn’t phased and continued his assault on her. 

Light entered her eyes and the feeling of the blindfold falling on the floor had her blinking. Even as her body jostled from his thrust, then she felt his fingers removing the plug from each ear. She was immediately greeted by the sound of skin against skin. He leaned over her body, a hand moving going under her only to wrap around her neck pushing her back into his chest while he stabilized his hunched form with his other hand on the bed. 

“Such a good girl taking my cock.” He grunted in her ear and once more she was cumming undone. She wasn’t sure if it was the pleasure added with his voice and the praise or a combination of the between any of the three but he was once again fucking her through her second orgasm. 

“F-Fuck.. ‘Tsumu...too good.” She gasped out between breaths. 

“Ya can take it. Fuck.” He slammed into her harder than before all but pushing her up the bed. He pulled out her only to flip her onto her back and pushing her up further on the bed. Immediately he put her leg over his shoulder pushing himself back in and she could finally see his face for the first time since they began. 

Sweat dripped down his body his pupils were dilated in pleasure and that feral look she loved so much stared down at her. He was fucking her now with reckless abandon and she thrived on it. Her mind could no longer focus on anything but the ecstasy that flooded her mind. 

“Fuck, baby girl.” He grunted out his eyes moving from her own to look down at where the bodies connected. He felt the clench of her walls squeezing him and he knew she was close to her third orgasm of the night but this time he wasn’t far behind. He snapped his eyes back to hers, bringing his hand to grip her chin, and force her to focus on him. 

“Want me to cum inside yer pretty pussy?” His question was accented with a sharp thrust. She dumbly nodded her head. 

“Wanna feel you, please ‘Tsumu!” He smirked down at her helpless expression. 

“Is that what ya want baby? Ya want me to fill that pretty pussy? Fill ya up like a bitch waitin’ to be bred?” His question added with his accent was so erotic she almost came right then and there. 

“God! Yes!” She squeezed around his cock her body arching as the pleasure left her. Atsumu cursed as he rapidly thrust making sure to follow her orgasm. With each thrust, she milked his cock of everything he had to give. 

He collapsed on top of her, his head coming to rest of her chest that was rising and falling rapidly with her attempts to catch her breath. As he fell down her leg dropped to the bed uselessly. His own breath was hard to catch but he knew he’d need to catch it sooner than her. 

Once his heartbeat calmed down enough and his breathing became easier he pulled out of her lifting himself up with his elbows on each side of her head. She laid there with her eyes closed mouth open covered in sweat he loved the image she presented and he knew she was tired. He kissed her lips softly, he made sure to caress her cheek lovingly and as her eyes opened to look up at him he smiled down at her with adoration. 

“Tell me what you need, baby girl.” 

“You, ‘Tsumu...that’s all I need.” 

****


End file.
